What's This weird feeling when I'm near you?
by Btrice-meow
Summary: A Zeref x Mavis story. The story's set in a Highschool background :D. Zeref, a good-looking guy who is always chased around by girls wherever he goes. He's got an attractive personality which no girl can deny to fall for. Even Mavis, who had fallen for him too deep. Zeref doesn't realize it but he too has feelings for her. :P Hope you like it! please RNR :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ^_^ hope Ya'll like it! It's a ZeVis One ^^ I Love this couple so much! Mostly because Mavis's personality is some-what like mine! ~_~ I'm sorry but I've changed Zeref's personality a little :p I hope you'll like his modified one!**

**So hope you like it! P.S its my First-ever so please show Mercy :3**

* * *

Chapter 1 : School after summer hols

It was the end of summer hols for the students of 'Fiore High' Everybody was excited to get back to school.

"MAVIS! WAKE-UP" her mom shouted at the top of her voice.

Mavis rubbed her eyes and sat-up sleepily

"good. Now go do your morning chores and get ready for school ASAP, Breakfast's on the table"

"Yea mom" Mavis murmured

She did all her chores and then changed her clothes. She ate her breakfast and then went to school**  
**

_Meet Mavis Vermilion a 14 year old girl. She's got emerald-green eyes and blonde hair which goes down to her hips. Though She's intelligent, She's real clumsy and forgets a great deal__ ._

**Mavis's P.O.V**

"School's back finally! I missed Zeref-kun so much~( If you're wondering why …then guess what? He's my long term crush ^/^).

Did he miss me? I hope he did….. why am I being stupid ? …A popular guy like Zeref-kun missing a good-for-nothing girl like me? *Shrugs

I entered my class and I was greeted by really big, ear-to-ear grins by my friends Lucy, Erza , Juvia , Ultear and Levy **(sorry couldn't think of any other characters T_T)**

In return I gave all of them a huge bear-hug. "I missed you guys sooooo much , Really"

"Stop grinning at me like that you Idiots!" I said to them

"What'd you guys do during the hols? I just sat at home and completed the whole book

Of our mathematics then I did Physics…Man those diagrams were easy! And then I completed Chemistry and those equations… "

We all gaped at Levy mouth-open.

"what?" she asked innocently.

"Levy... Totally speechless at your achievement" said Erza dramatically saluting her.

"Levy is your hobby studying?" said Ultear sarcastically

"umm no its _reading_" said Levy feeling offended

"awww don't get cross" I said to her and went to get my back-pack. I had brought gifts for my friends from New York, my dad's friend had invited us for a stay.

I took out a book old and tattered but as soon as Levy took a glimpse of it she yelled in excitement.

"yeah it IS what you think it is" I said and gave it to her.

"OMG is this really the real book which was written in the 18th century by Lord Bernold Stevenson ?" **(just to warn you that that author doesn't exist xP)**

"Guess-so I went to the oldest book-store in New York to get that for you" I said

"THANK YOU!" said Levy while hugging me so tight that I suffocated.

I saw my other friends eyeing me "don't worry I've brought gifts for you guys too" I assured them. That made them grin.

As soon as all the gifts were given out my bag felt like sooo much lighter ~.~.

Always at the end of the summer-hols whoever had gone out-of-Japan had to bring gifts for the rest. well it was my stupid idea.

Every-year after-summer-hols the school began with a free period at the first **(so that explains why the teacher was not there yet)**

I scanned the room in search of you-know-who ^.^

I spotted him sitting with his friend , Natsu Dragneelwithout realising it I'd been staring at him ._. I realized it when Zeref-kun made eye-contact with me. I had turned back immediately / .

The teacher has entered.

**Zeref's POV**

Schools back finally….. I dunno why but there had been a weird feeling in me during the hols ….. sort-of like missing someone….. I don't want to accept it but I know I was missing her, Mavis.

_Oh Hi! I'm Zeref Acnologia I'm a really popular guy here ^_^ I shouldn't beblowing my own trumpet, but I'm a guy who's really good at academics as well as sports not like someone I know who lags in both _ Yes I mean Mavis… that shorty. I also come from a rich family … so you could imagine how many fan-girls I have. And yeah don't forget my irresistible looks …_**(xD too much pride eh?)**

She just looked at me! Mavis I mean. I caught her eye and just smiled but I guess she didn't see that, my smile, cause she turned back immediately

"whom you smiling at?" Natsu , who was sitting beside me asked wryly making a funny expression "u-um no-one" I said quickly

"really?… uhu! I know whom you were looking at… it was Mavis right?" Natsu said in a teasing-tone.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I lied

"yeah yeah you don't know anything" Natsu teased even more

The bell rang and the teacher came.

_Oh yeah! About Natsu Dragneel He's the most popular kid after me in Mognolia we're both born in conglomerate families …even Mavis … you see, this school is only for rich kids. Ohk back to Natsu. He's got Pink hair which amazingly SUITS him! It helps me spot him when I search him when he has done some mischief and I want to beat him up :P. He's like the only one in this school who's got pink hair. He's my best friend I guess .._.

**~Time skip~**

It was half-day so school was over fast. Mavis and her friends went to the cafeteria to have their lunch, while Zeref and his gang decided to roam around in the compound. All of them were Rich-smart kids So they were like the most popular gang in Fiore academy …no in the whole of Mognolia. They called themselves 'Acnologia' The gang consisted of 6 members- Zeref Acnologia**(of course ^.^)**, Natsu Dragneel, Gerard Siegrein, Gray Fullbuster , Sting Euclife and Gajeel Redfox . They had just stepped out of the classroom when they heard sounds of a mob of girls shrieking out their names! some said "NATSU-KUN I LOVE YOU" while creepier ones said "ZEREF-KUN WHEN WE'RE OF THE RIGHT AGE MARRY ME!" and stuff

"Crap! Fan-girls running after us! Everybody… run…at the count of three!" said Zeref

"1…2…3!... RUN!" shouted Natsu and all of them ran in the speed of wind considering how good they all are in sports.

"these girls are creepy" said Gerard as he ran

"Damn creepy" said Gray as he ran

"whose idea was it again to step out immobile?" asked Sting

"It was stupid Gajeel's" said Natsu

"Shut up pink-head it was yours !" said Gajeel

Zeref pouted as it was hard to find a hiding place for them.**  
**

They were chased by the girls wherever they went. Towards the park, around the gym even across the stinking boys toilet **( I mean honestly why are boys toilets always stinky? In our school they are sooo freaking stinky you can smell it from 10 metres apart. Wait …what the hell am I typing? O_o)**

Mavis and her friends walked out of the café and were about to leave the school building when they saw the huge crowd of girls.

"Ugh! these girls are a disgrace to the female-category" said Erza

" Erza-san is so right!" said Juvia

"Even Juvia likes Gray-sama but Juvia will never trouble Gray-sama this way! Poor Gray-sama and the others they must hide to avoid these crazy girls" Juvia said anxiously.

"you know I think the guys can handle this I mean this occurs to them almost everyday" Ultear said

"Guys should we help 'Acnologia' out?" Mavis said excited

"but how?" Juvia asked

"I've got a plan!" said Mavis smirking "We're doing it only for fun right?" asked Levy finally looking-up from her book, the one Mavis had given her "yup! You guessed it right kawaii-chan :3" said Mavis "YOsh! lets go help pinky" said Lucy cheerfully

* * *

**That's it for this chapter :P Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if I sucked :P I promise to do better But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review And also pweaty pweash give me suggestions! thanks for reading and hope you'll continue reading! ^^.**

**daisuki all~**

**~Btrice**


	2. Chapter 2

**A whole chapter in Mavis's POV :D I don't know its a yay or nay for you...I promise to make a whole chapter in Zeref's POV :)... Thanks for the suggestions ! I tried my best to remove the mistakes! honestly my friends read it and they were like "Change the stupid title" One of my friends even posted a review using my account. Anyhoo I'll change the title. so hope you guys like it! ^_^ I've made improvements in using this site ^-^. Oh and yeah I also reduced author notes :D lol.**

**~Btrice**

* * *

Chapter : 2

**Mavis's POV **

I have this great plan... to er... 'help' them. So me and my friends were all giggly when I told them the plan... why wouldn't they be? they were going to enjoy doing it. after all _my_ witty plan :P.

"Ummm good plan but what about the consequences? Like they say no- ok with those girls chasing them anyone could be killed, but suppose they outsmart us or something?" said Lucy thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah right... ehe I forgot to think of that part" I said touching my hair.

"we could just call Mia" Levy-clever-kawaii-chan said

"that's set then!" I said

"guys are you done talking yet? cause the guys are already looking like they're soon gonna die running" said Erza starting to get impatient.

"Lets get to it!" I said as we ran towards the... guess where? near the gents _special smelling_ room but we didn't 'enter' it we just er stood near the door?

oh that lovely odour -_- but it was worth it.

"Okay guys I'm sure they'll run-round and come here, as this is the only place girls can't enter. We're probably the first girls to even come near it. Endure the pleasant breeze" I said while covering my nose.

"I'll beat-up Natsu today" Said Erza

"why?" Both Levy and Lucy asked at the same time.

"man! I bet he's the one spreading this smell" she said covering her nose.

Lucy and Erza planned on techniques to hit stupid Natsu-kun xD. I calculated the time left for them to arrive, while Levy ... she just stood there still reading the book...looking engrossed in it.'

I mean how could she be so interested in a book about 'The World As An Open Economy' what the hell? I bought it for her... lets just say because it was old ,and I had learned she loved old books.

I was staring at Levy when suddenly there came thundering sounds of running and shrieking. "ohk they're here dudettes! get ready! if I'm right the girls won't even think of coming near this fragrance " I said I was right as the running noises slowly died down but not the shrieking-yelling noises.

Now there could be heard only 12 legs running, well they had to be 12 as long as none had broken a limb, the '12' legs came nearer and slowed down to normal-walking-pace.

I could now see Natsu coming, as they were now in the front lane of the toilet .

"Hiya! Natsu-kun" I said cheerfully as he came nearer.

"w-what are you people doing in the boys toilet?" he said looking confused.

"We're not 'in' it baka we're 'infront' of it" Lucy said

The others entered all looking startled to see us there.

"did we come in the wrong place" Gajeel said

"no metal-head _they_ have." said Sting

"so tell me ladies why are you in the 'prestigious men-only' zone?" said Sting

"Shut-up Sting can't you see we haven't entered your stupid men-dirt-only area"

Zeref-kun smiled and asked "tell us what you want" Oh my intelligent-kun not stupid like the rest who understood that we wanted something in return for letting them out.

I had heard Gerrard talking to Natsu earlier saying that they had to go for 'The Thing' at 11:00 and it was already 10:26 and they need our help for that.

Then Erza-san unexpectedly punched Natsu right on the face followed by Lucy patting his pink-head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Natsu yelled

Erza just grinned at him and looked at Zeref now "We want a deal with 'Acnologia'" she said "and Gerard stop staring at me like that." she said sharply to Gerrard with a slight blush.

"may I ask what kind of deal?" Zeref-kun asked

"we'll do anything just get us out of here" said Natsu

"you guys have to be our maids for a day" I said getting tired of all the talking.

Zeref-kun looked at me in utter disbelief. I smirked and indicated somehow "You'll be _my_ maid"

"W-what Maid? I look horrible in Maid costumes" said Gajeel

We all stared at him. " you tried it on before didn't you?" said Gerrard wryly.

"I am Sooo Not gonna wear a maid costume" said Zeref "yes even for 'the thing' " he said when he saw Gerrard looking at him

"ok only a ... tux?" said Lucy who was till now talking to Gray I guess to make Natsu jealous but whatever. oh yeah Gray had pouted when he saw no Juvia hehe.

"Natsu only 20 mins left for 'the thing' "said Gray looking at his watch

"Kyaaaa guys lets just say yes. I don't wanna miss it!" Natsu shouted

"okay we'll do it. Its a deal then. But how do you plan to get us out-of-here?" said Zeref looking at me. I couldn't help but blush.

"Take your clothes-off" said Erza plainly

"only your pants and coats" I added in case they fully stripped which Gray wouldn't object to.

"W-what?" said Natsu he probably didn't wear boxers.

"you didn't wear boxers?" Lucy said stealing my words.

"O-ofcourse I did" Natsu said.

"only ten mins" Sting said.

"Guys time to strip infront of girls" said Gray "only your stupid pant and coat" said Erza scared that he would strip fully

They all took-off their pants and coat one by one. "I-I'll go last" said Natsu. Now I'm so sure he didn't wear anything inside.

I took Gajeel's pant as he took off as I'm the shortest ~_~.

Levy, Zeref-kun's oh why is he so smart? he wore half-pants underneath. :3

Lucy, Gray's and Erza ,Gerrard's.

"we don't need any more pants" I calmly announced to a jumping Natsu and smirking Sting

"Now go shoo! we'll handle this" Erza said

"Um with boxers?" Gajeel asked looking unsure

"yeah? whats wrong with boxers and shirt? you look cute" Levy said smiling at him, looking-up from her book.

"oh really?" said Gajeel ...er.. blushing xD.

"Guys we gotta run now or else we'll be late" said Zeref-kun"

"do your thing ladies" said Sting

And we all wore the stuff and stepped out T^T now I know the pain of being chased. My legs hurt from running. When we got tired we just went stripped

ourselves- don't get me wrong only our coat where we had hidden our head. The girls look amazed but after a long talk they finnaly went home.

Zeref-kun and the others were already gone.

Me and my friends went to the washroom (ladies one which smelled so much better),took-off those pants, wore our skirts nd then bid farewell .

OMG Zeref-kun's gonna be my maid for a day ^_^

* * *

**K thats it I'm done for this chapter. Rate and Review pweash :3**

**Did you enjoy? ****tell me the places where I messed-up and also if I should improve :) that'll help me very much~**

**Thanks for reading! Right now I'm working on the main plot :D hope you guys like it!.**

**I'll also change the title so don't be surprised if suddenly a new thing pops up and don't be like "where's the story I was reading" **

** haha I didn't get time to review it... I hope its OK I just let my hands do all the works without thinking what I was typing ~_~ anyways hope you liked it xD**

**Hounto Daisuki all~**

**~Btrice**


End file.
